May
by Roxy43
Summary: James Potter has a weird obsession with the month of May that is driving Lily crazy. Rated K for awesomeness.


_Year One_

Lily Potter had finally gotten to Hogwarts, ever since she had gotten her letter she didn't think it was real, and even doubted it when a professor came to her house to tell her family about it. But now she knew it was most definitely real. After being sorted into Gryffindor, the Headmaster said some weird words, and food appeared on the table, they all started to eat.

"I knew I was going to be in Gryffindor, I'm a Potter, all Potters are in Gryffindor," a black haired first year sitting by Lily told three other first year boys.

One was a tall kid, with longer, black hair than the Potter kid, but by only a little. Lily later found out was Sirius Black; he seemed like the rebellious kind of kid. Another one of the boys was short and a little pudgy, he had blond hair and his name was Peter Pettigrew. The last one had brown hair and a normal height, he was called Remus Lupin, he just seemed normal. The boy who was talking had really messy black hair, hazel eyes that were covered in round glasses and average height, but on the shorter side of average.

"Yeah," Sirius said, "I was a little surprised I got into Gryffindor considering I'm a Black, and, you know, all Blacks have been in Slytherin. Also I was" Sirius was cut off by the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, who was at the podium about to say something.

"I forgot one thing before I let you all eat," he started, looking around and seeming to make eye contact with everyone in the room, "for the first years there are conversation cards you can ask each other to get to know everyone better." After he said that, little cards with the Hogwarts crest appeared on the table and questions on the other side.

The Potter kid, who Lily found out was James Potter, turned to Lily with a card to ask her a question, "Lily, is it?" he asked her, and she responded with a nod, "What is your favorite month? Why?" 

"Well, I have always liked November, its right after October. I have never really liked October much. It just has a bad feel to it. You?" She asked back. He looked into her eyes and paused, most likely thinking.

"I like, um, May. Just because." _This boy could probably be somewhat decent._ Lily thought.

_Year Two_

Lily was wrong about the boy; he was nowhere close to decent. All of first year and in second year so far she had learned that. He and his friends had become the most annoying four boys in the school, with the exception of Lupin from time to time who had become somewhat of a friend to her. She was now in the Gryffindor common room studying for finals which were taking place in a couple of days, when she heard the voice of James Potter, singing.

"May! May! Its time for Maaaaay!"

"Potter! Would you please shut the bloody hell up?" Lilly yelled.

"Somebody is tired," James replied in a singsong voice, "Now, you don't need to be swearing like that."

Ignoring the comment she asked, "Why are you so excited about May?"

"Because, it's my favorite month, remember?"

_Year Three_

Lily was finally thirteen, oh joy.

"Lily! Wana go out with me," Potter asked her, sweeping his hand through his hair to make it look like he just got off a broomstick, even though they were in the Gryffindor common room.

"In your dreams, Potter."

"You know it." He said, looking slightly hurt, "Anyway, see you in Hogsmede tomorrow; it'll be fun considering tomorrows the first of May."

_Year Four_

Lily was sitting in the library when a certain black haired, arrogant fourteen year old boy, ehem _man_, walked up to her. "No, Potter, I will not go out with you."

"Hey, I wasn't going to ask you that. So Lily, wana go to the 673rd Annual Fourth Year May Ball with me?"

"No, isn't that still asking me out?"

"Sorta. But why not? It's in May, your favorite month."

"Last time I checked it was your favorite month. Now if you excuse me I have to go. Have fun obsessing over May." She said as she was leaving.

_Year Five_

"Hey Lily, guess what month it is?" James Potter asked Lily over breakfast.

"May?"

"Yes! It's my favorite month, did you know that." He asked her mouth stuffed with eggs.

"Believe me, I know."

"Do you know why?"

"Second to last Quittich game? I don't know." She said.

"No. Well, yeah, that's a reason, but other than that it's a no." James got up and left along with his other friends.

_Year Six_

Lily was sitting in the common room studying, it was Christmastime, but she and a handful of other Gryffindors decided to stay this year to see what Hogwarts at Christmas was like. One of them was James Potter. She was wearing her emerald green sweatshirt with a lily on the front; it was a gift from her parents for Christmas.

"Hey Lily," James said, sitting next to her on the couch, "I like your sweatshirt; it goes with your eyes nicely."

"Thanks. Why are you here again?"

"No reason. You know you should wear it in May."

Lily looked up from her book when she heard the word 'May', "Really, James, do you have to bring up that month _now_? And, no, I will not go out with you."

"Wasn't going to ask,_ Lily_," he got up and left for his dormitory.

_Year Seven_

The seventh year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were sitting in Ancient Ruins going over the twelve months and what they mean. After years of begging and pleading from James Potter, Lily finally said 'yes', and went on a Hogsmede trip with him. It was the trip that took place in the month of May, and after that she decided that she really liked him and they started going out. James often said it was for his good looks and the luck of the month of May, Lily thought it was just because she had grown to like him.

"Ok, Lily, could you read what is written about the month of May?" Professor Steuart asked her. Lily looked at James, who was sitting next to her, and he had this smile on his face. She looked down and started reading from the book,

"_The fifth month of the year, May, is named after the Greek goddess, Maia. There are many symbols for that month, but the two most recognized are the birthstone, an emerald, and the flower, lily of the valley…" _

She paused to look up at James, his obsession with the month made sense, her eyes, her name, the sweatshirt; he only loved the month because he loved her. At the moment he had started to blush a little, and whispers were heard around the room from people who had also figured it out.

"Miss Evans?" the teacher said, and before she could say anything else Lily had kissed James. That kiss might have earned her a detention or two, but at the moment she didn't care.

_Wedding day_

Lily was beyond nervous, all of the planning was over, and now she just had to walk down the isle and marry James Potter. They, as in Lily, had decided to have the wedding in a valley on the countryside of Scotland. They had found a certain valley with many flowers around, but one certain flower stood out the most. A lily. Lily could see the white chairs with emerald ribbons around the back of them, having many people seated. She looked up to where James was waiting with his best friend, Sirius Black, grinning next to him. When she made it up to her fiancé the ceremony started,

"We are gathered here today, May 12…"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. It was just a little idea I had after I read about the month of May. Seriously after I read about the birthstone and flower my mind instantly went to Lily. **

**~Roxy**


End file.
